


Suck It Up

by Druddigonite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Because the entire drabble is innuendo, I've upped it for innuendo, M/M, Technically rated G but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druddigonite/pseuds/Druddigonite
Summary: Touya and Cheren, alone in Wellsprings Cave.





	Suck It Up

**Author's Note:**

> There is a depressing lack of Kuroshipping in the world right now, you don't know how much I need my favorite rarepair without N ruining everything smh

"Hold still," Cheren commanded with a sharp tug. 

Touya squirmed. He could hardly see anything while lying prostrate on the damp substrate of Wellsprings cave, the cold pervading his shirtless back. Cheren's head bobbed above him, his perfectly combed hair (he doesn't know he keeps it like that, even after intense battles and mountain treks) obscuring his lower body from view. Touya could hear himself panting audibly, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the slick stone floor every time Cheren shifted.

"Not so hard!" Touya yelped when his friend gave a particularly hard jerk. He regretted this, regretted following those Plasma bastards so deep into a secluded cave, regretted not having the sensibility to bring a responsible adult for supervision. "C-can we just head back to the Pokemon Center for this? Please?" 

Cheren was unfazed. "You know how far it is from here. Suck it up, the bleeding isn't as bad as your complaining." Before Touya could slug him in his glasses, Cheren withdrew and stood to appraise his handiwork. "There. Are you able to stand?"

"I-I think?" Taking Cheren's proffered hand, Touya rose on shaky legs. His bum leg was swaddled in bandages that had been made from his shirt, splinted together with one of Cheren's thinner books and held in place by Snivy's vines. Not the best approach, but it took his weight well enough for now. 

Cheren backed up, causing Touya to take a few wobbly steps forward. 

"There! See, not so bad." Cheren pressed a chaste kiss against Touya's parted lips. "Next time don't slip and fall onto a boldore."


End file.
